Purchasers of advertising space, for example television advertisements, typically place advertisements according to a media plan. Media buyers attempt to place advertisements based on fairly broad demographics, such as gender, age, employment, income or other definable groups which may be associated with measured television program or commercial ratings. For example, media buyers may develop media plans to place their advertisements in an inventory of advertising slots during television programs in order to reach a certain portion of a target demographics. However, conventional media campaigns are subject to certain inefficiencies, because the broad demographics inaccurately map to actual audiences that consume the content and due to an inability to reliably determine the progress of an active campaign. As such, a media campaign using traditional techniques is not able to dynamically optimize content distribution to content targets based on accurate, substantially real-time data.